Aerosol packages typically include a cylindrical metal container one end of which is domed and has a centrally located, protruding aerosol valve stem. Some aerosol packages, which include a simple actuator button mounted to the stem, have their domed end covered by a cup-shaped overcap. Others have what is commonly referred to as an actuator-overcap over their domed end. Actuator-overcaps usually include a tab or button which is secured to the valve stem and terminates in a discharge orifice. Actuator-overcaps and simple cup-shaped overcaps must be snapped onto the aerosol containers, typically after the filling thereof.
Actuator-overcaps and simple cup-shaped overcaps are typically plastic molded constructions, although some are made of metal. Overcaps and actuator-overcaps have open bottoms typically including an annular edge which may be snapped onto the aerosol container double seam, a portion of the aforementioned dome, or to some other part of the valved end of the container. The term "overcap" will be used herein to refer to both simple cup-shaped overcaps and to the more complex actuator-overcaps. All aerosol overcaps are joined at their open bottoms to the valved ends of aerosol containers.
The invention which will be described and claimed herein has primary application in the field of aerosol packaging. However, this invention is not limited to aerosol packaging, but may be used in other fields in which overcaps of any type are used. For convenience, the invention will be described with reference to aerosol overcaps.
High speed in-line filling equipment is widely used in the aerosol packaging industry. Filling speeds of as much as 500 units per minute on a single line are not uncommon. After the aerosol filling and charging steps, an overcap is usually applied to the aerosol container. This may be done by hand on an in-line work table, but is preferably carried out automatically by special capping equipment.
When such capping equipment is used it is necessary to feed a stream of overcaps in like orientation, such as with their open bottoms facing downwardly, to the capping equipment. Since such overcaps are usually received at the aerosol filling and assembly plant jumbled in a box, bag, or other large container, it is necessary to arrange such overcaps in like orientation as they are prepared to approach the capping equipment. This invention deals with apparatus for arranging overcaps in like orientation for this purpose.
Prior equipment used for automated arrangement of overcaps in like orientation has exhibited severe shortcomings. In particular, such equipment has often tended to mis-orient unacceptably large numbers of overcaps among the properly oriented overcaps. In addition, such equipment sometimes has scattered unacceptably large numbers of overcaps about the equipment. For these reasons, the constant attention of operators to correct such problems has been a necessity. This defeats one purpose of automatic overcap orienting equipment.
Another problem of prior overcap orienting devices has been their relative incapability of dealing with overcaps of significantly varying sizes and shapes. There has been a need for improved equipment which could be used to orient overcaps of substantially varying sizes and shapes.